


I Miss the Mako

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard visits the Normandy crash site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss the Mako

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect drabble challenge: "I Miss the Mako."

Shepard insisted on visiting the Normandy crash site alone. She knew the crew would be nothing but supportive, but she found it somewhat blasphemous to invite Cerberus to disturb this sacred place.

Collecting remnants of the fallen crew pulled at her reconstructed heartstrings simply enough, but her emotional fortitude was not completely compromised until she'd thumbed through Pressley's datapad.

"Uh ... Is everything alright, Commander?" Joker's distorted voice sounded pressured and hesitant to ask. "EDI's picking up some weird vitals."

"I, uh ... I just," she stalled, rolling her eyes and choking back tears. Cheeks reddened, she lied: "I miss the Mako."


End file.
